


The Wrong Room (A 221B Ficlet)

by wintergrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/pseuds/wintergrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly goes on vacation to clear her head, post-Reichenbach; unbeknownst to her, Irene is waiting at the 'spa' she's chosen.  Thanks to ZombieDrinkingSongs for assuring me that it's not dreadful. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Room (A 221B Ficlet)

A bead of sweat wanders down the curve of a bent neck. Irene watches it, has been watching it since it took shape among delicate deep brown hairs at the nape. She has been watching her client for eighteen minutes of the one hour appointment. Sweat darkens the green scarf over the young woman’s eyes, makes her ivory skin shine like nacre. Molly Hooper remains absolutely still. She could be sleeping, but Irene knows better.

****

The first footfall across the threshold is a woman’s foot, stiletto heel. Classic boot, well-worn leather.

“I’m afraid you’re in the wrong room,” Molly says. The instructor she selected is male, a native of Thailand — where she’s chosen to vacation specifically to visit this ‘spa’.

“I’m afraid you’re in the wrong room, _Mistress_.” Each word is part of a perfect arrangement of notes in a major key.

“If you’re in the wrong room, you’re not my Mistress, are you?” In spite of herself, Molly wants to hear the whole of the composition. She is all minor notes, an elegy.

****

“Then one of us must leave.”

Molly remains, nearly motionless. A litany of hurts is recited in the brief flinch that pinches her shoulders. _Oh, Sherlock. What have you done?_ The strength of her stillness slides between Irene’s ribs.

“I belong here — Mistress.”

“Hands behind your back.”


End file.
